1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for indicating that a fish has bitten on a fishing hook or lure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tip-down apparatus which is magnetically actuated. The present invention also relates to a fishing rod and reel assembly incorporating the apparatus, and to a method of using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the practice of fishing, and particularly ice fishing, the use of tip-up indicator devices to signal the presence of a fish biting on a lure is a common practice. Many different types and designs of tip-up devices are known, including signal flags, buzzers, and some lighted devices. A few examples of tip-up devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,148, 4,660,316, 5,025,583, 5,228,228, and 5,555,667.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,667 discloses a signaling device for a fishing rod, which lights up when a fish attempts to take bait from a fishing line. However, the internal circuit which causes the light to be illuminated in this device is activated by a mercury switch. It is believed that it is risky to use a mercury switch in such an application, because of the possibility that mercury might somehow leak out of the device, and into the natural environment. It has been well documented that mercury is an environmental hazard which can be dangerous to humans, if inadvertently consumed. It has also been documented that where mercury is present in an aquatic environment, it has a tendency to accumulate in the fatty tissues of fish, because of their position in the food chain.
Various types of electronic switches are available for illuminating tennis shoes, in-line skates, and related applications. Examples of this type of footwear may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,447, 5,343,190, 5,456,478, and 5,663,614.
Proximity switches which activate in response to a magnetic field are known and used, for example, in connection with the opening of a door, to signal a business owner that an entry door has been opened. Such proximity switches are commercially available from the Radio Shack division of Tandy Corporation.
A need still exists in the art for an improved electronic signalling device, for use with a fishing rod, which is compact, efficient, and portable. Preferably, such a device would minimize any required wiring for the sake of simplicity and reliability. Further, such a device would preferably avoid the use of mercury switches.
The present invention provides an indicator apparatus for signaling a strike on a fishing rig. An indicator apparatus in accordance with the present invention, generally, includes a casing for housing a battery, a battery, and a normally open circuit disposed within the casing in electrical communication with the battery. The normally open circuit is completable by proximity to a magnetic field. The indicator apparatus further includes an electrically powered signal generator attached to the casing and connected to the normally open circuit for signaling a completed circuit. The signal generator may be a light or a buzzer.
In a preferred embodiment thereof, the indicator apparatus further includes a magnet support member connectable in pivotal relation to the casing, a magnet attached a fish biting a hook or lure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for indicating a strike by a fish on a hook or lure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which avoids the inclusion of mercury therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which involves a magnetically activated proximity switch for indicating that a strike has occurred.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.